everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Andre Fairchild
Meet Andre Fairchild, the Pansexual wild-child of the Imp Prince. May the Fairy Godmother have mercy on his soul. If he weren't a Rebel, he would play the part of the Imp Prince in the story of the same name. He's a Rebel due to his relationship with Rose. Character Theme Songs Why Should I Worry?/Oliver and Company | Don't Stop Me Now/Queen Personality Andre is, for lack of a better term... impish. He is constantly thinking up hair-brained schemes, pulling outrageous pranks and generally just causing mayhem and mischief. This behavior is aided by his hexcellent powers, namely invisibility and his voice-mimicing hat. He is not, however, immune to getting in trouble, and has spent many an afternoon in Dungeon Class-ic. (Detention class.) He's not fairy good at taking things seriously, either; he didn't see what the problem was when the Book of Legends went missing, and for the most part thinks the world is one big Prank Party. He does have some good qualities though; he's loyal to a fault and would do anything for his friends, come hex or high water. And he can use his powers for good, giving encouragment to others when they're down and distracting bullies from their attacks on other students. Appearance Andre is moderately fair skinned with slightly slanted eyes, unnaturally red hair, and sapphire blue eyes. He has a thin, lanky build, noticeable most in his slightly gangly arms and long thighs. His musculature is rather slight, with only his arms and legs being lightly muscled. When he doesn't use some of his inherent magic to disguise himself, he also has downward-facing pointed ears and iridescent fairy wings. Fairy tale – The Imp Prince How the Story Goes The Imp Prince is a fairy-ly low-key story that I found going through a list of Fairy Tales on Wikipedia. The story can be found here: Wikipedia's Page on The Imp Prince How does Andre come into it? Andre is the child of the Imp Prince and the Fairy Princess from the story. That being said, he does not have to acquire all of his powers from saving the life of fairy (at the time a grass snake), because he has inherited them from his parents. He inherited his natural ears and wings from his mother. Relationships Family Andre... doesn't actually know his parents very well. He hasn't seen them since he was very young; all he remembers is his mother's shining face and his father's kind, slightly impish smile. Friends Rose de Beauté is his oldest and dearest friend, as well as his girlfriend; he moved in with her and her family when he was just a nursery rhyme. Besides her, he is also friends with the Nutcracker kids Miriam and Charlie, as well as his roommate Arion Neptune. He admires Kitty Cheshire and her pranks. Recently, as Rose has hexpanded her friendship circle, Andre has gained more friends by default. He enjoys the company of Fay Fairer immensely, thinking she's a rather clever girl. Once Fay met her destined prince, Airmé Arc-en-ciel, that bond of friendship hexpanded to include him as well. Pet Andre, like his girlfriend Rose, has 2 pets; he's had them since he was a nursery rhyme. They are: a fox, named Frenchy, and a parrot, named Lutin. Romance Rose is his princess through and through. Enemies Headmaster Grimm seems to have it out for Andre, since he gets into trouble so often. Other than that, Andre's not really into being "enemies" with anyone. Not a whole lot of his peers LIKE him, per se, but none consider him a mortal enemy. Kitty Cheshire might be the closest thing; they've got something of a rivalry over who can pull the biggest prank. The competition has given rise to quite a few fairy-fails. Outfits Trivia *Though Andre and his story hail from France, just like Rose, for some reason his accent is lighter than hers. He sometimes translates what she says for others if her accent is too thick to understand. *In moments of high emotion, however, his accent becomes thicker and he may add French words to his speech, something he doesn't really do normally. *Get him REALLY mad (an almost impossible thing), and he will actually start ranting to you in French. It's a really fluid switch when it happens, too. *The name "Andre" is derived from the original name of the Imp Prince: Léandre. Fairchild is a last name that, while originally meaning "a fair or beautiful child," can also be used to mean "a child of fairies," which is its meaning here. *Andre does not actually know what happened to his parents, as he was fairy young when he moved in with the de Beauté family. *Andre's official orientation is Pansexual. *His Angeline Patchwork-given nickname is "Torchlight" and "Play Master." He was ecstatic to find out he got two nicknames. Quotes *To Be Added Timeline TBA (literally I don't remember dates for any of these characters as far as when I created them or first drew them or whatever so you'll have to excuse me while I go searching for dates) Gallery Andre's Legacy Day Outfit.png|(old) Legacy Day Andre's New Look.png|Basic Outfit Andre Fairchild.jpg|Original Design Andre Head-Torso shot.png|Color Scheme Rose Andre Arion Comm.jpg Royals and Rebels.png|He's standing with Rose. As usual. Smol!Anteros and Andre.png|Smol!Andre is Smol. And punk. Fairmé Day 9-With Friends.jpg|Fairme with Friends drawn by Jade-the-Tiger; Includes Rose and Andre Andre's Valentine 1.png|a really dorky valentine Legacy 003.png|New legacy day outfit-complete with a super cool jacket! Andre Signature PoseDigital.png|A Base Drawing of Andre's Signature Pose! This is the pose I'll use to draw him in all of his outfits! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:The Imp Prince Category:French Category:Pansexual Category:LGBTA+